Things You Should Know
by harlequin421
Summary: Ten things about Merlin and Arthur and One about Gwaine


Ten Things to Know About Arthur Penn

1. Arthur considers himself a protector. He has always protected Morgana, and when Merlin stumbled into his life like the incompetent Manservant-and Ambassador, and Secretary, and Book Keeper, and Assistant, and Photographer, and Journalist, and Cashier, and Magician, and Best Mate, and even once Husband-he was-and always had been-, he swore to protect him as well.

2. Arthur quite liked Merlin's magic, no matter what it seemed like before. He especially liked the fact that Merlin's magic obeyed his every fancy like if it was his own, before Merlin learned to control it properly. Even more the fact that sometimes if Merlin was feeling fond it acted for Arthur without Merlin's permission.

3. Arthur never fancied Merlin-despite the fact that they were apparently once married, and that there was the very sexy, and hopelessly indecent wedding night (and all the other nights) in his subconscious-, but he would lay his life down for him. He was certain of that.

4. Arthur had hoped he was gay when he first met Merlin and had felt all those _feelings _because with Merlin it would've been easy. With Merlin he wouldn't even have had to try, at anything. Merlin already loved him unconditionally.

5. No matter what Arthur says or does, he secretly likes it when Merlin drags them into the living room sets Arthur down on the couch then proceeds to snuggle with him while marathoning Doctor Who or something equally ridiculous, like Supernatural, or even Torchwood. He even gets invested in the characters. He would never admit to Merlin that he was actually crying along with him when Ianto died though he is pretty sure that Merlin was not fooled by his I-got-something-in-my-eye routine given the fact that he followed up the statement with, "Yes you do! They're called tears Arthur!"

6. Arthur loves his father terribly, and would follow his every command without questioning it. The first time he questioned something his father said was when he told him that he needed to stop hanging out so much with Merlin because it was odd and people were asking questions. Needless to say this was the first time Arthur and his father argued about something. It only got worst from there.

7. Arthur was pretty sure he was gay the second he met Lancelot. It was what confused him when pretty little Gwen came into town with her brother and sat down next to Merlin at lunch and he fell hard for her. So Arthur is pretty sure that he is bisexual or something. It hasn't really helped him with the fact that he wants both Gwen and Lancelot, together at the same time.

8. Arthur sleeps around because it is the only thing that's keeping him from throwing a huge tantrum about the fact that Lancelot and Gwen are dating. It didn't stop him from throwing a tantrum at Merlin, but Merlin just patted him on the head and called him an idiot before dragging him off to the roof where they smoked the pot that Merlin had managed to weasel out of the principal's office when he had been in there delivering the attendance.

9. When Arthur met Elyan, and Leon, and Percival, he felt something huge expand in his chest, and couldn't help but feel so fond and proud of them.

10. Arthur absolutely and without a doubt in the world hates Gwaine and wishes he could banish him from the town like his father had done in Camelot.

Ten Things to Know About Merlin Emrys

1. Merlin's magic is an extension of himself. It reacts accordingly to his every emotion. That sometimes is quite the problem.

2. Meeting Arthur wasn't a choice. Merlin had searched all over until he found Arthur and then had cajoled his mother into moving. Arthur thinks it's fate, but Merlin knows better.

3. Merlin had been sure that he was in love with Arthur when they first met. The feeling didn't diminish, but it grew into this pleasant feeling in his chest that tells him that no matter what they are to each other-enemies, friends, lovers-that they will always be there for each other.

4. Merlin would die for Arthur. Merlin has died for Arthur. He would do it again gladly.

5. There is a huge hole in the memories Merlin has. It's almost like if they're not finished yet, like if they're waiting for the right person to slot into that place. Merlin doesn't like the feeling that there is someone out there who is almost as important-if not more, something that terrifies him-to him as Arthur.

6. Merlin has never considered himself someone that needs to be protected. It has always been the other way around. Arthur very kindly-meaning not kindly at all-disagrees.

7. When Merlin met Morgana, he was scared for a second. Until he realized that she was really, and truly sorry for her past deeds. Merlin forgave her because he had no choice but to.

8. Merlin's first kiss was with Freya. Freya who was his first love. Freya who usually never came back. Freya who kissed him back sweetly and then moved on with her life as though he wasn't as important to her as she was to him.

9. Merlin's first reaction to Gwen was to ply her with coffee and chocolate and drag her to his room so that they could giggle and gossip and watch bad TV.

10. Merlin's first reaction to Gwaine was to push him against a wall and kiss him senseless. His second reaction was to let Gwaine push him against a wall and ravish him. His third reaction was to sink down to his knees and unbuckle the god awful bat shaped belt buckle. By his fourth reaction-which was to drag him to a classroom and bend over a desk not caring whether or not the classroom was empty-Merlin knew he was screwed.

One Thing to Know About Gwaine Pell

1. Gwaine always gets what he wants, and what he wants is Merlin.


End file.
